The Protector
by Typically Unconcerned
Summary: "I am sorry to inform you that after the War you must make a decision, one that you will have to live with for the rest of your life." There was another prophecy told one that was kept secret until now. It referred to a protector, one that would rise from amongst the ranks and defend the greater good not only in this time, but in another.
1. Chapter 1 - The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

This is a non-canon cross-over of The Hobbit & Harry Potter Universes movie-verse only for the Hobbit. Characters may seem a little OOC but they need to for my story to work. If you have any issues with this I am open to discussing it through PM.

* * *

The plan was set. They each had their tasks to do amongst the battle. Harry and Ron left the room, running down the now wrecked seventh floor corridor. The shadows of the armour and furniture had lengthened since they had entered the room; it was getting late, time was of the essence.

Hermione hesitantly walked out into the crumbling hallway, flashes of coloured light surrounded her on all sides. She whipped out her wand and ran through the school, annihilating any Death Eaters that crossed her path. Hermione avoided killing as much as possible, but she had done so tonight more than she had wished too. Hermione was no stranger to killing, this is war after all. However, she favoured spells other than the killing curse, such as Bombarda, Confringo and Sectumsempra all of which had served her well but in a few cases Hermione had no other choice but to use the killing curse. Hermione understood that her preferred spells were more brutal than the killing curse for the victim, but she feared for her soul every time those two final words left her lips.

She was almost there, the statue to the Headmasters Office started turning for her as she ran shouting the password. She jumped up the moving stairs taking two at a time, never stopping to catch her breath. As she reached the top, there in front of her was a death eater, just as she was about to take them out, a familiar silky baritone stopped her in her tracks,

"Miss Granger, I knew you would be the one to come."

Severus Snape turned to look at the girl he had mentored and though he would never admit it grown quite found of. His expression was worn out and his eyes held a sullen expression. Severus Snape knew his time was almost up, something he had both longed for and feared for many years. He finally learned to accept the inevitability of his death in this War. He studied Hermione's appearance; her hair was falling out of her messy braid, clothing torn, dirty and skewed from battle, she was sporting a few cuts and bruises the most noticeable was a cut on her lower lip, but what captured Severus Snape's attention was her eyes. They held such sorrow and pain, yet here she was standing tall, proud to fight for what she believed in.

"Severus, I'm sorry we won't be meeting again under better circumstances," she said with a sad smile on her face as she looked at her old Potion's Master with understanding in her eyes. Hermione knew that her mentor was not planning on surviving this battle, it saddened her deeply but she knew his secret, all he had done for the greater good for most of his life and knew it was time for Severus Snape to finally be at peace.

"Me too, Miss Granger," he sighed offering her one of his small and very rare crooked smiles.

"Miss Granger, I am aware of why you are here, however I must insist that you give me a few moments of your time before re-joining the others on the battlefield. There is much we NEED to discuss." He stated as he walked over to the shelf holding the item which she required, taking off and placing it on his grand desk.

"Alright Severus, but I have to say, this really isn't the most appropriate time to be having a little chat," she pointed out whilst taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Albus left a letter for me to give you before the battle, however the opportunity hasn't presented itself until now which is unfortunate but can't be helped. I have not read the letter, Albus put a charm on it so only you can open it. Albus was adamant that you are to commit the letter to memory and burn it, for he said its content is dangerous and in the wrong hands can cause unthinkable doom and destruction for many. I am led to believe that there are instructions within, do not set out to follow any of these until the Dark Lord is dead or all hope is lost because until he has fallen nothing in this world is safe and the world cannot afford your death Miss Granger, and neither can whatever that letter pertains to," he said giving her a pointed look.

Severus Snape slumped back in his chair watching Hermione's face as she took all this cryptic information in. He wished he could of told her more, or even help her decipher what would surely be a cryptic letter knowing it was written by Albus. Alas he knew the danger of knowledge and if he were to die today it would definitely be at the hand of the Dark Lord himself and knew he couldn't risk Hermione's safety by reading it.

Hermione's mentor opened the top drawer of his desk retrieving the letter inside handing it to her across the desk. With shaking hands she opened it. Severus Snape waited patiently while she read and re-read the letter. He watched as her expression went from inquisitive to confusion, then to complete shock which eventually morphed into determination and lastly she wore a solemn expression that made her look older than she was. It was this expression that spiked Severus Snape's concern for her. Never had he seen her face hold such a defeated expression, an expression no-one should show at such a young age, not even the children of war.

His eyes followed her form as she headed towards the fireplace and dropped in the letter. She stood there for a few seconds watching it burn. He had to use every ounce of his self-control not to ask her of the letters content.

"Severus, I'm going to need to take that with me," she stated. Turning and pointing to the item he had place on the desk a few minutes ago.

"I thought as much. Good luck Hermione, and if we do ever meet again in another time or place, I'm sure the circumstances will be much improved," he said while smiling slightly at her one last time.

"I can't help but agree with you Professor. Until we meet again, Severus," she flashed him her kindest smile knowing that he was implying that if there was an afterlife, one day we would meet again there, seemingly better circumstances.

Hermione grabbed the item from the desk and ran out the door headed straight into ongoing battle. Severus Snape sighed, looking up to the portrait of his own mentor.

"Do you think she will follow the letter, Albus?" curiosity in his voice.

"I believe she will. She has always followed what her heart believed to be right, that one," Albus' eyes were sparkling but there was a hint of melancholy to the tone of his voice.

Hermione finally found herself in what used to be the Entrance Hall, but it was now nothing more than rubble of marble & paintings which no longer held images of Hogwarts past but were blank broken canvases. Rubies and emeralds, smashed from the house hourglasses were scattered everywhere amongst the rubble. Hermione sped towards the courtyard, leaping over lifeless bodies of her friends and foes, frantically searching for Harry and Ron.

Hermione growled and angrily wiped away the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks as she noticed Fred's mangled body embedded in the rubble of the crumbling school she once called home. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Brave at heart, or at least, she was supposed to be. She ran quickly, the chaos around her moving in slow motion.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Just a little heads up this is my first story (not using that as an excuse) but I would love some constructive criticism whether it is in the form of private messaging or reviews. Oh and I plan on updating weekly as I already have the first 27 chapters written, but their content may change depending on your reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Children of War

**Chapter 2 – Children of War**

Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight. They said to meet here. People were fighting everywhere. Hermione embraced what little Gryffindor courage she had left and ran into the midst of battle, eliciting a battle cry. The enemy were coming at her in seemingly endless waves. The constant fighting was beginning to wear on her body but her mind was being driven by the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins. Hermione was taking them down in all directions but one of the more experienced Death Eaters ducked and rolled as Hermione shot at him. He swung up and kicked her right in the jaw.

"Shit!" Hermione cried out as she felt her jaw click.

Hermione retaliated by hitting him. Her punch glanced the Death Eaters chin. He noticed too late. When her knee made contact with his stomach he doubled over and expelled the last bit of chocked air from his now wounded stomach. Before he had a chance to stand straight Hermione shot him with a powerful confringo and he suddenly combusted. Hermione took her current pain out on the remaining Death Eaters surrounding her. There was a metallic taste in her mouth, the impact of the kick must have reopened the cut on her lower lip.

"Hermione!"

She spun around looking for the source of her name while still fending of the enemy. There stood in the large doorway leading to the entrance hall was Harry and Ron both panting and leaning on each other for support.

"Oppugno!" shouted Hermione, causing a two Death Eater who were blocking her way to turn against one another, they were both throwing killing curses at each other as she ran past them. She bolted towards the boys, stupefying anyone who got in her way. Harry ran out gathering Hermione up in his arms.

"I was so worried when you weren't waiting for us. We waited a few minutes but then Ron noticed you fighting in the crowd" Harry mumbled into Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah Hermione, I don't think that I coul…" Ron was suddenly cut off by an eerie, ethereal voice on the air.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," came his cold, slithery voice. Everyone stopped, listened. Though they remained on guard. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."

Those Death Eaters that were in the courtyard began to apparate out of the vicinity. Bellatrix, whose eyes were fixed on Ron, Harry and Hermione lingered long enough to smirk at them before she too apparated.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, Directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Silence. No-one dared to say or do anything. Slowly all those in the courtyard look to Harry. Some with remorse, others with conflicted feelings and those few like Neville and Ron showed sheer determination on their faces. Ron wasn't going to let Harry leave, but Hermione deep down knew that Harry would go to protect those he loves and that there was no stopping him.

"What's that in your hand Harry?" Hermione had just noticed a small vial containing a grey smoke like substance.

"That's a memory, isn't it." Hermione had seen memories before, when Severus was teaching her how to extract her own memories for safe keeping.

"I got it from Snape…" Harry's voice was bitter though he seemed to hesitate a bit before continuing in a monotonic voice, "Snape's dead. Voldermort commanded Nagini to kill him, but before he died he gave me this memory."

Sadness washed over Hermione. She closed her eyes and took a quiet moment of respect for her fallen comrade. A man whose best side was hidden from the world, a world that owes so much to him, though they probably will never know. Hermione believed that Snape was probably the bravest man she would ever know. She opened her eyes to meet identical confused and slightly suspicious expressions on Harry and Ron's faces.

"Come. We should go to the Great Hall and pay our respect for the fallen and recoup," Hermione said whilst walking towards the Great Hall. The boys jogged to catch up with her and then fell into pace with her.

Upon entering the Great Hall their visions encompassed rows and rows of bodies. Some surrounded by friends and loved one and others that had been unceremoniously dumped and left alone. Hermione made it her mission to attend to each of those that were alone. Closing the lids over their lifeless eyes and saying not a prayer but a farewell to each of these fallen comrades and thanking them for their assistance in fighting for the greater good & that she personally would ensure that they had not died in vain.

Whereas Ron, made a beeline straight for his family. All of whom were standing around a body. The mangled body of Fred that Hermione had seen earlier. Everyone left the Weasley family alone to mourn the loss of one of their own.

Hermione only just caught a glimpse of Harry's retreating figure when she looked up after saying a farewell to another lone comrade. Her first instinct was to go after him, but then she registered that the vial was still in his hand, and realised that he must be going to see what Severus thought was important enough to share with him in his last living moments. She too was curious as to what the memories pertained to, but respected the man enough to not insist that Harry let her see too.

When she had finished tending to the fallen, Hermione hesitantly made her way over to the Weasley family. Mr Weasley was the first to notice her presence and embraced her as if she was one of his own children. One by one each Weasley, even Percy, hugged Hermione as she made her way to Fred. She knelt next to Ron, taking his hand in hers to support him. While using her other hand to close Fred's eyelids and closed her eyes as well, silently saying a farewell to a boy she considered an annoying but wonderful brother & promised that she would never forget him.

Hermione gave a little tug on Ron's hand and met no resistance so she helped him pick himself up and brushed him off before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He hugged her back just as firmly to the point that it was starting to hurt Hermione, but she didn't say anything, letting her best friend find comfort in her embrace. After a few minutes Ron loosened his grip and Hermione slowly pulled away grabbing his hand again and walking him away from his mourning family and towards the place Harry was sure to be right at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

Merry Christmas Everyone!

I'm in a giving mood so I decided to post this today. I was going to earlier this morning but because I'm in Australia it would have been a bit too early for Christmas overseas, hence me posting it now.

I hope you all have a wonderful day, and here's a little present from me :D

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Memories**

Harry couldn't believe what he had just seen. Deep down he had always believed in Dumbledore's trust in Snape, that's why he lowered his wand when Snape caught him hiding in the Astronomy tower. An act he soon regretted. Harry had secretly blamed himself for Dumbledore's death because before seeing these memories, he believed he could have prevented the Headmaster's death. Now, however he no longer felt hatred towards his former Potion's Master but an undeniable respect for what he had sacrificed and done all these years for the greater good because of his love for Harry's mother. Another feeling of regret filled him but not over his lack of acting out against Snape but for the lack of remorse he had shown over the death of Snape. Right there and then, as he slouched and slid down the wall until he hit the ground, he wished he could promise himself that he would restore honour to Snape's name & image and tell the world about the man he truly was but he knew that he too wouldn't make it through this war.

He understood that Dumbledore had always planned for him to die in order to not waste any more lives, by appointing the task to one already destined for death. Harry understood why it had to be him but he still felt terror and fear at the knowledge that he had to die, and mostly likely in the next hour.

The memories of Professor Snape and Hermione came to the front of his mind. When he first saw the two together it had shocked and confused him, but gradually he put the pieces together and realised that that was where she had been disappearing to during the summer after 6th Year. Harry had watched on as the Professor's memories of his and Hermione's time together morphed into view.

…

_Spinner's End was nothing grand, but Snape kept it clean and organised which suited him just fine. Harry could tell that Hermione was hesitant the first time she went to Spinner's End. She wasn't sure how she felt about being in a teacher's home. Snape answered the door with a "Your late, Miss Granger" before taking her coat and leading her to his sitting room. He served her some peppermint tea, which just so happened to be her favourite before discussing what she was to expect during her training with him. Harry learnt that Mad-Eye was to train Hermione in offensive combat with the use of magic only, whereas Snape was planning on training her in defensive combat both magic and muggle methods. This shocked Hermione, it was written all over her face. Harry wasn't entirely sure what the muggle aspect would entail, and it appeared Hermione's thoughts were along the same lines, he could see that she only just managed to refrain from voicing her queries. Professor Snape went on to explain that she was to strictly follow an exercise routine that he would write up for her that would build up her core strength and arm muscles which would improve her ability to cast more powerful spells._

_After they finished their tea, they got straight into training. Professor Snape didn't ease into his attack as he wanted to determine what Hermione already new and the areas that would need particular focus. Harry was impressed with her knowledge of defensive spells outside the curriculum, and it appeared that Professor Snape was too. Her stance however was an issue, even Harry could tell. Her posture was fine but the rigidity of it was making it hard for her to move whilst defending herself. Which made it easy for him to defeat her, and he did in under a minute._

_Harry was shocked that she was disarmed that quickly. None of his classmate managed to disarm her except himself and Malfoy but neither of them managed to do it in under a minute._

_"It appears Miss Granger that your defences are weak," Snape droned out in a bored tone, "You know the spells but your stance will get you killed, before casting a single one." _

_Blunt and straight to the point, no change from how he speaks at school, Harry thought._

_Every time they met for the next two weeks, Hermione didn't cast any defensive spells they just worked on relaxing her stance and getting her to move quickly on her feet, by dodging spells that Professor Snape would cast at her over and over until she got the hang of thinking quick and moving. _

_By the third week, Hermione's personalised exercise routine was starting to show. Harry noticed that she had more control over her body enabling her to pass this particular day's training session almost unscathed. Afterwards, Snape offered her peppermint tea again and they sat down to discuss the next stage of her training._

_"Now that you can move Miss Granger, I would like to start teaching you some muggle defence techniques," he stated as he poured himself a cup as well, "tell me do you have any prior knowledge of muggle defence?"_

_"I learned how to punch, kick and how to block punches & kicks properly when I did kick boxing last summer holidays, but that is all." Hermione said in a matter of fact way. Harry snorted in amusement at her._

_"Good. If I am impressed by your abilities then we can skip that and move on to how to escape if physically grabbed by the enemy. Then once you are competent in that we will move onto magic defence however the only things I can help you with there is teaching you a few more spells and start training you how to cast wordless, wandless magic." Snape listed each thing off on his fingers and then looked to Hermione, who appeared as if she was having great difficulty restraining herself from something._

_"Wordless AND wandless magic, Professor, really?" excitement evident in her voice. Now Snape and Harry realised what she was so excited about. _

_'Never passes up an opportunity to learn, that one.' Harry mumbled to himself with a warm smile towards his best friend's enthusiasm._

_"Only if you are competent in all the other areas of your training," Snape stated bluntly to try and stifle her excitement a bit, but it backfired. Instead she squealed in excitement, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Ooh I cant wait!"_

_By the fifth week Hermione had picked up her game and raced through the other components of her training, Snape was impressed to say the least, by the look on his face, Harry mused. She managed to master all the muggle defence in one week, and then the magic defence in the next, including learning basic Occlumency._

_"Professor, does this mean that you will start training me in wordless, wandless magic now?" Her excitement already starting to take over._

_"I said I would. Did I not?" in a humoured tone. Her excitement to learn something so advanced amused him greatly._

_For the rest of the fifth and sixth week, Hermione not only started training in wordless, wandless magic she continually recapped her training from the first four weeks. On the last day of the training sessions, Snape decided that she ought to know how to extract memories as well, not strictly defensive but a skill that could come in handy during the war. Hermione picked it up fairly quickly, her ability to quickly pick up on anything no longer shocked Professor Snape all it did was continue to impress him, Harry could tell from the look in his eyes when he looked at Hermione every time she accomplished something new._

…

Harry felt ashamed for how he announced Professor Snape's death to Hermione, he didn't know! But that was no excuse and he knew it. This certainly explains a lot. The disappearing for hours and hours every few days and the fact that Hermione would always remain quiet and never comment when we would all curse Professor Snape to hell for what he did. Harry could never make up for his behaviour towards Snape personally and knew that he wouldn't get the chance to show the world the man Snape truly was. However he could at least apologise to Hermione for being inconsiderate and ask her if she would be willing to share her experiences with Professor Snape with the world after the war was over.

The ground below him started to rumble, the books on the shelves started falling unceremoniously onto the ground. Harry knew it was time to move. He ran out of the Headmaster's office to find Hermione and Ron, he had to see them, one last time.

* * *

Thankyou for the reviews they are much appreciated and to all those who have chosen to favourite and/or follow this story :D

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Chapter 4 - Goodbye

**Chapter 4 – Goodbye**

Hermione and Ron ascended up what was left of the main staircases. All around them was wreckage and ruin of the place that they called home for ¾ of the year.

"What if he…" Ron started to question before Hermione snapped, "He has NOT gone to the Forbidden Forest! He would never leave us like that, not knowing, only guessing."

"Hermione's right I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," Harry interjected when he saw the look on Ron's face, the one he always got before starting an argument.

"Harry!" they both exclaimed at his sudden appearance. Ron ran to his best mate and gave him a one armed hug, but Hermione hesitated. She knew that look, a look of resignation in his eyes. She knew time was running out, and he had made his decision.

"I thought you went to the forest," Ron exclaimed, glad that he hadn't lost another 'brother'.

"I'm going there now," Harry stated leaving no room for argument as he walked towards Hermione.

"No… You can't give yourself up to him!" Ron, unable to believe or accept what he was hearing.

"What is it Harry? What is it you know?" Hermione asked, already somewhat aware of what his answer was probably going to be, but she wished with all her heart that her theory was wrong and that Harry would prove her wrong. Something she despised but in this case she prayed to all gods known to mankind that she wasn't right, just this once.

Harry sighed, looking Hermione square in the eyes, "There's a reason I can hear them, the horcruxes… I think I have known for a while, and I think you have too."

The tears were welling up in her eyes. Hermione's breathe started to catch in her throat.

_'No! Why did I have to ALWAYS be right.' _She thought trying to suppress her growing hysteria.

"I'll go with you," Hermione pleaded with Harry. The first friend she ever had in the wizarding world- someone she considered family – someone worth dying for.

"No! Kill the snake and then it's just him." Harry replied looking down at the Sort Hat attached to Hermione's belt. She rushed forward and swung her arms around him, holding him so tight, because she knew it would be the last time she would see him alive.

"Why didn't you tell me? That he was on our side… That he helped you." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear so Ron wouldn't overhear and start asking questions that they didn't have time to explain.

"Because Dumbledore made me promise to never reveal the best side of him, to anyone." Hermione sniffled back.

Harry looked at Ron over Hermione's shoulder, trying to express through his eyes everything he wished he had time to say to his best mate. Harry had to pry himself from Hermione's firm grip, turned quickly and walked away. He knew that if he had made eye contact with her, she would somehow find a way to convince him to stay, something he wanted to do so much but knew he couldn't. He had to die. To save and protect his friends, because his death would mean that they could have the chance to live.

Harry took one last glance back at the entrance of the Great Hall as he passed it. There were people kneeling beside the dead and injured, comforting one another. He saw Ginny holding a younger girl who appeared to be injured, he felt a sudden urge to go over to her, lift her up in his arms and kiss her so passionately that even the thought of it was sending shivers up his spin.

The hour was almost up and Harry still had to make his way to the Forbidden Forest and actually find where Voldemort was waiting. Harry swung the Cloak over himself and continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5 - Spells Collide

Hello Everyone! Happy New Years Eve :D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT claim to own anything from J.K's or Tolkien's Universes

(I have sort of answered some guests questions at the end of the chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Spells Collide**

Voldemort's voice magically magnified drawing the attention of all those present in the Great Hall. Suddenly a scream filled the air. Hermione, Ron & many staff members ran through the entrance hall towards the courtyard. Hermione could hear the pounding of hundreds of running feet, the other fighters were close behind but in the mad rush to reach the courtyard Hermione didn't notice the Sorting Hat rip from her belt.

As they burst into the courtyard Voldemort continued his announcement. He stood in front of hundreds of Death Eaters but what caught their attention was the limp body in Hagrid's arms.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

"Nooo! NO!" screamed Ginny, making a break for Harry. Mr Weasley quickly reacted, catching her by the arm just in time to save her from Voldemort's curse. Mr Weasley dragged her back, just as tears streamed down her face.

"Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead! From this day forth, you put your faith in me!"

Professor McGonagall screamed, causing Bellatrix to laugh manically at McGonagall's despair. The courtyard way slowly filling up with Death Eaters and, behind Hermione, the survivors of the battle filed out onto the front steps to face the Death Eaters and see the truth of Harry's death with their own eyes. Voldemort stepped forward, stroking Nagini's head. Ron, Hermione and Ginny's shouted in horror. Their cries caused a chain reaction, and the rest of the survivors began screaming and yelling until Voldemort cried for silence and, with a flash of bright light, silence was forced on everyone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family… And now is the time to declare yourselves..." he said, turning back to the Hogwarts fighters. "Come forward and join us…or die".

"Draco!" hissed a voice, everyone looked at towards the source of the voice. There was Mr. Malfoy and his wife, standing at the brink of Death Eaters. He held out his hand gesturing for Draco to join them. Hermione watched as Draco just simply stood still; she saw the battle of emotions in his eyes, he caught her gaze and for a moment his eyes filled with remorse before he looked back at his father and stepped forward. Hermione stared miserably as the boy she had hated for many year walked towards Voldemort and not for the first time she felt truly sorry for that boy. Severus had told her of the struggles Draco had to face. The threats against his family should he not join Voldemort & follow his orders.

…

Neville's hair was a mess, blood trickled down his forehead as he limped to join the crowd. He leaned down, picking up what was left of the Sorting Hat amongst rocks and rubble, then stared within it's depth to see the sword of Gryffindor glinting in the light.

…

"Well done Draco! Well done!" said Voldemort, and to everyone's horror, Voldemort embraced Draco in a very strained hug. Draco on the other hand, had simply walked into him, not returning the embrace. Draco joined his family, and no one seemed to move until the footsteps of Neville Longbottom filled the air. Hermione watched in horror as her fellow comrade limped forward, the Sorting Hat held to one side and his wand gripped in the other. Hermione looked down at her belt wondering when the Hat came off, dread filled her as she knew that all hope would be lost if Voldemort got a hold of that Hat.

"Well I must say I expected better" said Voldemort a little disappointed that only two had accepted his previous offer. "And who might you be?"

"Neville Longbottom" he whispered, the Death Eaters began to laugh manically. Bellatrix was the loudest of them all.

Neville look up, "I'd like to say something."

Voldemort's face contorted, he clenched his fists holding back the growing rage within, "Well Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say, Neville."

Neville slowly began, "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville turned to look at the crowd. "People die everyday. Friends. Family" He took a deep breath. "Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us" He pointed to his chest and said softly "In here." He looked around at the faces of those who had lost someone today "So are Fred. Remus. Tonks. They didn't die in vain!" his voice rising with each word. He turned to stare defiantly at Voldemort who was now laughing at Neville's speech. "But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat! For all of us!"

Hermione gasp as she watched as he reached into the Sorting Hat and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor, shouting, "IT'S NOT OVER!"

Harry fell out of Hagrid's arm and threw himself sideways, yelling "Confringo!" unfortunately the spell deflected off its target, Nagini, and into the crowd of Death Eaters.

Voldemort yelled with rage, slashing his wand over and over at Harry's retreating figure, causing the building behind him to explode. Chaos erupted, there was no time for Hermione to rejoice in her best friends survival as the battle was in full force again.

In that moment of chaos and confusion Voldemort's attention was so wholly focused on Harry that he didn't hear Hermione shouting at Neville to kill the snake. With a single stroke Neville sliced off Nagini's head just as Voldemort turned back. His face contorted with such fury as the snake's body thudded to the ground. Hermione cast a Shielding Charm around Neville giving him a chance to escape Voldemort's wrath.

The defenders of Hogwarts started to retreat into the castle, but over the screams and roars Hermione could hear Hagrid calling out for Harry still bound by shackles at the wrists and ankles. The ground began to rumble as a stampede of centaurs charged at the Death Eaters from the rear of their ranks. There was disarray amongst the Death Eater ranks many disapparating, the only defender of Hogwarts to run to Hagrid's aid was Hermione. She headed straight for the Death Eaters alone and ready to fight. As she ran, Hermione could hear her heart beating in her ears, her vision became tunnelled, honing in on her prey. Raising her wand she struck them down, all those who stood in her way, shooting out a different jinx each time. Ducking and weaving Hermione made it to Hagrid, blasting off his shackles before spinning and stupefying three advancing Death Eaters.

"Run, Hagrid! GO!" Hermione screamed at her old friend. Hagrid begins to stumble in the direction of the doors, Hermione jogging beside him stupefying all those who attempted to advance on them but being just one person, Hermione was having great difficulty watching both their backs, fighting Death Eaters and holding the shielding charm she currently had around Hagrid's person. Thunderous stamps shook the ground, Gwarp's hulking body was headed for the courtyard.

"Hagga!" he called, as he looked around madly for his half-brother. Gwarp spotted both Hagrid and Hermione, he waved at Hermione shyly, as he approached them, the way he does only for her. Hermione blasted one more Death Eater before giving him a quick wave in return. She pointed to Gwarp to draw his attention and then pointed towards the limping Hagrid. Gwarp panicked, running to Hagrid's rescue, as he did though, he manage to pummel and squash about a dozen Death Eaters before lifting Hagrid into the air helping him escape. Gwarp went to grab Hermione but she shook her head shouting for him to go, but he didn't understand. Miserably, Hermione cast a few mild stinging jinxes at him, forcing him away from her because she couldn't go with them into the forest, instead she turned & ran into the castle joining what would be known as the final battle.

Both the defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters were back in the castle, Hermione was shooting jinxes and curses at any Death Eater she could see, and they crumpled without knowing who or what had hit them, while their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd of Death Eater's as the defenders of Hogwarts began to overpower them.

Bellatrix Lestrange began to viciously fight Hermione, Ginny and Luna, each of the three girls' battling their hardest but Bellatrix's cruel nature kicked in and she battled fiercely.

Hermione watched in slow motion as a killing curse was shot so close to Ginny that it missed by an inch. An enraged Molly Weasley ran at Bellatrix, furious at the Death Eater's attempted murder of her daughter. Molly ordered the girls to step aside; with a swipe of her wand she began to duel. Jets of light flew from both wands. Hermione watched as Bellatrix made the ultimate mistake of taunting Mrs Weasley about her son Fred's death, this only spurred Mrs Weasley on. With a great scream Mrs Weasley's curse soared hitting Bellatrix squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix froze, realization flashed in her crazy eyes before she shattered into a million pieces.

For what felt like hours, Hermione continued to battle on. Jinxing as many Death Eater's as she could and killing a number of death eaters who gave her no other choice. Hermone spun around ready to shoot off another jinx. She came face to face with Draco Malfoy who was also poised to shoot but neither did. They continued to hesitate, sizing each other up, Hermione weighing her options. His parents came up behind him armed as well, but they didn't attack, they only watched their son just standing there staring at not only his personal enemy, but someone he had grown up with over the last 7 years.

"Don't destroy your soul Draco, it's not worth it, trust me" Hermione says downtrodden thinking about her broken soul. "You have to get out of here, you're outnumbered and the Dark Lord will lose tonight. Or you can stay and fight but for who Draco?" Hermione saw his eyes flash at her question, she knew that she had his attention now. "This is not your war you do not fight for your beliefs Draco. You are fighting for something your father believes in." Pausing, looking up and locking eyes with Lucius who for a moment looked regretful. "Why are you here fighting alongside the Dark Lord? A man who tried to get you to kill at 16, who has taken over your home and does not care whether you live or die?"

"You can't kill him… He has ways of coming back." Lucius whispered like he feared the very words he was uttering.

Hermione smiled knowing to what Lucius was referring, "That's not true, not anymore. We know his secret and he WILL die tonight." Turning back to Draco who was shaking fiercely. Hermione reach out and rested the palm of her hand against his cold, white cheek and to her surprise he leaned into it almost for comfort.

"Leave Draco, all three of you, do it now because when we win they will arrest you. We may hate each other but I would never wish that fate upon even you."

Hermione watched as the Malfoy family walked from the raging battle hand in hand before she joined the other defenders, and continued to fight off the remaining Death Eaters until they were all either injured or dead. No one had seen Harry since that moment in the courtyard, worry began to take hold over Hermione. Now with no-one to fight as a distraction all she could do was fear for her best friend.

Hermione heard a high voice shriek "Avada Kedavra" from the courtyard and simultaneously heard the yell of her best friend, "Expelliarmus". There was an explosion of light. Hermione and the other Defenders ran to the edge of the Great Hall and watched through the holes and wreckage of the wall. Glowing flames erupted between them, marking the point where the spells collided.

Voldemort's green jet of light met Harry's red beam, and Harry saw as the Elder Wand wrenched from Voldemort's hand & it flew across the courtyard. He caught the wand in his free hand and watched as Voldemort began to turn to ash, floating up into the light of the rising sun.

* * *

All Guests - As much as I would love to, I wont be answering questions about certain future events in this story as it will ruin the surprise. HOWEVER if you really wish for me to discuss certain questions of yours then you should make an account and I will PM you :)

Thank you to all those who have taken the time to review this story it is much appreciated and I take everything you say into account when writing this story :D

Especially to Guest Elizabeth - who is full of wonderful questions, please make an account so I can respond to you :) However if you don't, I will say that a lot of what you ask I had already considered before publishing this story ;P

Also a big thank you to all those who have chosen to follow/favourite this story as it motivates me to write quicker so I can give you more chapters sooner :D


	6. Chapter 6 - The Letter

**From now on I plan to update every Monday seeing as we are moving universes. However if I do happen to write a lot between Monday's I will post on a Friday but not regularly. What do you think, Monday's sound good to you?**

Disclaimer: I do NOT claim to own anything from J.K's or Tolkien's Universes

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Letter**

Hermione took a moment to absorb what lay in front of her. No longer was there order to the room she had just entered. Books lay scattered amongst broken timber boards, fallen from their place on the wall, where they once were crafted into an enormous bookshelf. The many portraits that lined the walls now hung at odd angles, grumbles and murmurs could be heard from those painted. Other than that though the office appeared relatively untouched by the battle at least compared to the destruction zone that lay on the other side of these walls. Hermione and many of the older order members had spent the last few days collecting the bodies of the dead and searching for any survivors but until now she hadn't entered the Headmaster's Office. Hermione approached the seat she had sat in only 4 days ago during her meeting with Professor Snape. Exhausted she slumped down onto the chair, closed her eyes, recalling what she had read in the letter.

…

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I apologise for not being able to discuss this with you in person, but as circumstances would have it is not possible._

_I remember when you were singled out for extra training, you didn't understand why. You insisted that you weren't as powerful as Moody was making you out to be and that you were no fighter, "I make the plans and do the research that's all. I have never been a fighter, I'm smart but not powerful, not like Harry anyway" you kept repeating over and over. Do you remember what my response was, if you have forgotten I shall remind you "It matters not what someone is born but what they grow to be," And you my dear child have grown into a strong, powerful fighter but have remained a kind-hearted young woman, someone I believe wholeheartedly in._

_Miss Granger, I am sorry to inform you that after the War you must make a decision, one that you will have to live with for the rest of your life. During your first year at Hogwarts a prophecy was made, one that referred to a protector that would rise from amongst the ranks and defend the greater good not only in this time, but in another. Miss Granger I believe that this prophecy is referring to you. You have become a powerful warrior, who can fight with both muggle and magic techniques, and you fight for what you believe in. Whether it is for the greater good against the Dark Lord and Death Eaters or the protection of house elves which I fully support by the way. Your compassion and kindness guide you and have helped you become a protector of what is right and true, rather than a warrior who fights because they must._

_Earlier I mentioned that after the War you must make a decision, this refers to you going from a war ending here to travelling to a different time & place where darkness is rising once again. The Prophecy stated that this protector is to help a people reclaim what was once lost and prevent darkness from obtaining a powerful weapon known as the greatest calamity of the age, one that if controlled by darkness will bring destruction to this land. Sadly, in doing so you must leave your friends and family behind and travel to a time & place where you will be alone and have to risk your life once again in order to prevent darkness from prevailing._

_I understand that this is a daunting decision to make however I believe in my heart that you will do what you believe is right no matter the sacrifices you will be making with your decision. Fate is not a matter of chance, it is not a predetermined thing that we have no control over, I believe that we determine our own fate through the choices we make. If you so choose to fulfil the prophecy you will be not only risking your life, but saving the lives of many, you are a protector Hermione. Destiny, like fate, Miss Granger, isn't a matter of chance, but is determined by the choices we make. Where does your destiny lie after this war Miss Granger?_

_The time turner, can only take you back in time and this time is undetermined, therefore Miss Granger you must use caution when using it. I have created a portkey for you, once activated will bring you home, should you choose to return. However, this kind of magic has never been stabilised before. However ever since the prophecy I have spent years researching a developing this portkey, but I must be honest with you, I cannot guarantee your safety or your return to the present, but I assure you Miss Granger, I would not knowingly leave you in an unknown land unable to return home to the ones you love. This is the dangerous risk that only you can decide to take. Both these items have been placed in a special box._

_If you choose to fulfil the prophecy this is what you will need to do:_

_1. Return to the Headmaster's office_

"Check" Hermione said as she opened her eyes.

_2. Make sure the room is secure and that you are alone_

"Homenum Revelio" scanning the room finding no-one. "Protego Totalum, right. That should keep anyone from entering."

_3. Cast the Revealing Charm and then say 'the Protector's box'. An old box will appear on the desk_

"Aparecium the Protector's box". 'Pop'. Hermione's wand went up ready to fight thinking that someone had somehow apparated here. Then something caught her eye. There in the centre of the desk just as the letter said, appeared a very ornate wooden box no bigger than both her hands placed side by side.

_4. Put the locket and time turner on_

Hermione placed one hand on the lid. All of a sudden it started to illuminate and then she heard the sound a latch unclicking and the lid opened as she raised her hand. Inside, sitting in silk lay the two objects listed. She put each around her neck, but held up the locket. Upon seeing it Hermione had a funny feeling, like she had seen it before, but could not put her finger on it.

_5. The time turner will get you there but on arrival you MUST destroy it, it is too dangerous to stay in existence, we cannot risk it falling into the wrong hands. Seeing as there were no specifications of when & where you are needed, You need to hold the time turner in your left hand, and from deep within tell it to take you where you are most needed. I can't emphasise how important it is that you bring this request from deep within because without power & purpose it will not work._

_6. The locket holds the object which will return you home. Inside is a green bean, eat it to return._

_Yours Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_PS. The prophecy mentioned the name Gandalf, I believe them to be trustworthy_

...

"Goodness me. Will it never end for me? When will I finally get to live?" Hermione solemnly spoke to no-one. Sighing she checked that she had her beaded bag with her. She had magically created a thin strap that meant she could wear the bag at her hip with the strap going diagonally across her chest and bag. Something she wished she had thought of during her travels with Harry and Ron, as carrying it had always proved to be a hassle.

Not knowing where it was she going, Hermione had spent the entire day collecting items that she may need on this 'journey'. Hermione had gone into the barely damaged potion's classroom in the dungeons to collect the necessary ingredients for mostly healing and energy enhancing potions and then guilty broke into Severus' private stocks and took most of the already brewed potions for healing and energy. Hermione had also nicked Harry's invisibility cloak 4 days ago before he apparated to Grimmauld place with Ron after the battle. Mentally ticking off each of these items in her head ensuring she was as prepared as should could be with the information she had.

"Oh well, here goes nothing". Hermione grasped the time turner in her left hand, closed her eyes and paused letting her power and purpose consume her before whispering,

"Take me to where I'm needed most."

A pair of painted blue eyes sparkled as they watched the girl disappeared from what was once his office.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Meadow

Disclaimer: I do NOT claim to own anything form J.K's or Tolkien's Universes

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Meadow**

She felt the familiar pull as the dial on the turner kept spinning over and over again forcing her to release her grip. Slowly the world begun to shift around her. The scenes in the room changing. She watched as McGonagall came in and cried at the headmaster's desk, due to the changes of light in the room it must have been at least two days, this would explain where she had been seeing as it was only yesterday that McGonagall decided to help their search. Then the room was shaking with the violence of the war that was raging on. She saw Harry with the pensieve then herself with Professor Snape and then just Snape alone. After that the turner started gaining speed everything around her becoming a blur of colours and shadows. Time slipping further back from all that she loved and taking her closer to a place where she is a stranger to all.

It felt as though a lifetime on this earth had passed, yet the turner kept spinning. Slowly Hermione succumb to sleep, as she strayed out of thought and time.

When she finally started coming to, the blur of colour encompassing her began to slow. No longer surrounded by blurs of grey, Hermione had to shield her eyes from the assaulting light growing brighter and brighter. As her eyes adjusted, Hermione was able to see bright green all around her. Hermione sat up as the world finally stopped spinning, she had landed in a meadow. The grass was thick and the most brilliant colour green Hermione had ever seen. Amongst the grass were clusters of Musk Mallow, Daisy, Clover and Cow Vetch. The bright sun was beaming down on the flowers, making them appear as though they were glowing. It was truly beautiful. The meadow lay peaceful, untouched by the world around it, and for Hermione, who had spent the last few year of her life living in the growing shadows of darkness, this beauty made her feel calm and peaceful, feelings she had long forgotten.

She sat with her back pressed against a grand oak tree and watched as the slight breeze swayed with the wild flowers speckled across the meadow as she observed her surroundings. It was as though the flowers were dancing swaying with one another twisting and intertwining, moving as one. Their scents combined and the heavy fragrance engulfed Hermione's senses at first assaulting, she now found to be quite pleasant. The lush green grass was wild with untamed growth around the base of the oak tree. Birds flew in front of the radiant sun as they shadowed the insects brave enough to take flight. The meadow was filled with sounds that were all consuming. Hermione could hear the buzzing of the bees feeding on the pollen forming a gentle hum. Birds were whistling and chattering away at one another in a carefree way and the cicadas chirped along, creating a multi-layered thrum of birds and insects that Hermione couldn't help but be engrossed by.

Suddenly the reality of where she was, well, where she wasn't anymore threw Hermione back into reality. During the last three days her mind was so focused on the task at hand that the effects of the war hadn't affected her yet, but now they came down on her like a tonne of bricks. Hermione crumbled to the ground no longer seeing its beauty, trembling as she choked out her tears as she mourned those lost. Lavender, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Remus… Severus, even Sirius whom she now mourned once more. Her friends, no, family dead. Hermione lay down in the grass letting her grief consume her.

"Why do they die but I live on?" Hermione sobbed to the birds in the sky overhead. For hours she mourned those lost, but slowly she began to think about what they died for. The fact that they didn't die in vain but they died fighting for what they believed in. She knew it wasn't her destiny to die alongside her friends for she had another purpose to fight for in this new world and decided, whilst thinking of her friends' sacrifices that, she would not dwell in her sorrow but complete this task, go home and finally learn to live. By the time she came back to reality, it was late afternoon. She set up her tent and cast the usual protective charms around the perimeter before going to bed, without supper.

It was early morning when Hermione emerged from the tent, her muscles stiff & sore all over from been battered and bruised in the battle. Hermione packed up her camp manually to stretch her muscles and work out the stiffness. By the time she finished it was nearing 11 according to the height of the sun blaring down on her while she worked. Hermione sat back under the oak tree in the wild grass where she had mourned yesterday.

"Oh Goodness, what have I gotten myself into?" Hermione ask the sky. A light breeze danced across her skin, its gentle touch leaving raised hairs in its path. Hermione closed her eyes trying to figure out where to start. Then the words flickered to the front of her mind, '_The time turner will get you there but on arrival you MUST destroy it, it is too dangerous to stay in existence!_'

Hermione gazed at the time turner that was still humming slightly. She took out her wand,

"Bombarda," the time turner was blasted into thousands of tiny pieces. The fragments were scattered across the meadow. The sunlight shining off them as though they were raindrops on the grass.

Hermione's ear perked up as she heard muffled voices in the distance. She hurried to the tree line, staying low to ensure she remained hidden from sight. Through the trees she saw what looked to be a group of hairy tweens dressed as warriors on Halloween. Although the shine of the sun reflecting off their clothing caused Hermione to consider that they were in fact wearing real armour.

_'What on earth?'_ Hermione thought, as she moved further along the tree line to get a better look. From her new position on a fork in a tree, Hermione realised that these were no pre-teen children, but full-grown, well, men. Their deep voices were growing louder as they approach her tree.

_'They must be dwarves,'_ Hermione realised, although not like the dwarves back home who only reach her hip bone, no these dwarves were about a foot shorter than Hermione herself.

"Let's wait here for the wizard," the largest one shouted as he huffed and puffed, before collapsing right under Hermione's tree.

_'Oh No,'_ Hermione thought, _'This is not good. Wait, did he say wizard?' _Hermione's ears perked up at this and she leaned forward slightly to better hear their conversation.

"I agree with Bombur," said the one that was knitting. _'Bombur, what a strange name,'_ Hermione mused.

"Fine! We will wait for Gandalf here." Hermione's head snapped in the direction of the one with fiery red hair and a rather large battle axe resting on his shoulder.

_'Gandalf! Dumbledore wrote of his mention in the prophecy & that I should trust him.'_ Hermione's worry at what to do was waning a little.

She leant back, making sure she was completely out of sight and looked up into the tree branches hoping that this Gandalf person would be able to inform her of her purpose in this foreign place.

* * *

Who picked up on the slightly tweaked Gandalf quote from LOTR?


	8. Chapter 8 - Caution

Hello Everyone!

I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But to make up for it I will be updating on Friday as well as next Monday :D

Thank you to my beta EphemeralFoxes who has put up with many emails to ensure you get a well-written chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT claim to own anything from J.K's or Tolkien's Universes

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Caution**

Not an hour had passed before a booming voice filled the air, "And what may I ask are you all doing resting during the day!" Hermione jerked back out of shock at how close the voice was to her tree, hitting her head on a knot on the thick trunk. Rubbing her head she leaned down to better hear what was being said.

"We have a dinner party to get to," the voice said in a more bemused than annoyed tone this time. The dwarves below grumbled to each other as they picked up their gear and continued along the dirt path.

Hermione's gaze left the retreating dwarves only to be faced with sharp blue eyes boring down on her.

"What are you doing up there my dear," the tall man's voice much softer than before. The old man had long grey hair, an impressive beard, and a rather odd pointy hat. Deep creases & bushy eyebrows framed watery blue eyes whose depths showed his wisdom, they held that same knowing look that Dumbledore's eye once held. Hermione fumbled with the hem of her shirt hesitating,

"Are you Gandalf the Wizard?" A look flickered across his eyes, too quick for Hermione to register what it was.

"I am my lady. Do we know each other?" Hermione felt this sudden urge to tell this odd yet rather kind old man the truth.

"No," Hermione hesitated. "Gandalf, I've have some questions that need answering, would you indulge me?" He nodded for her to continue, "Where are we? And what year is it?" Hermione asked, attempting to use Snape's school façade of being blunt and straight to the point.

"We are in Middle Earth, and it is the third age 2941. Where is it that you are from?" Gandalf watched Hermione's reaction as he told her this information. When he told her they were in Middle Earth she seemed confused, but quickly masked her emotions from him. This was very curious and Gandalf was intrigued to learn more.

"Not from here." Hermione replied absently, her voice faint with in shock.

"I'm afraid I must keep moving to catch up with my companions, however if you wish to continue this conversation you are welcome to accompany me." suggested Gandalf as he realised the time, he had to catch up to the dwarves or they were likely to get lost.

"Alright." Hermione shifted her weight between her feet with unease, she leapt down from the fork in her tree and prowled alongside the wizard.

"You are born of magic, are you not?" Hermione froze.

"Yes, I am. However I think that you and I are different." Hermione stated, with caution she decided to learn more about him before revealing too much about herself.

"Hmm, I agree. I can feel a strange energy inside of you it's very strong, like nothing I have ever felt before." Gandalf stated and started walking again as Hermione had done so.

"You can feel my magic?" Hermione asked, intrigued by the notion of knowing how powerful your opponents were the instant you met.

"Yes, it is an ability that the wizards from this land are gifted with, I assume from your reaction that's not the same where you are from?"

"Sort of, though not straight away. You must be in close proximity with them for a time before realising their true level of power. However we can sense magic around us. You can feel it change like a sudden shift in the air." Hermione's interest was reaching boiling point, "Are there many witches and wizards here in… Middle Earth?"

"There are 5 of us, Wizards I mean. There are no females with the abilities of the istari." Hermione once again was shocked by his answer.

"Is that what wizards are called in this world, istari? Well in my world we are an entire race. There are so many of us all over the world I don't think we could ever truly determine our population" Hermione mused aloud.

"Yes but many in Middle Earth just call us wizards. That's very interesting, and are they all as powerful as you?" Gandalf asked looking down at the young lady whose name he had yet to learn.

"Oh others are more powerful," Hermione snorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "However, supposedly, I am special. I have been deemed 'The Protector'." Hermione watched the old man's reaction out of the corner of her eye, she saw his mouth drop and his eyes light up like a Christmas tree, showing her that .

"Is that so my lady," Beaming down at Hermione with a look that a grandfather would give his first grandchild, "There was a prophecy in this land that spoke of 'The Protector', one whose actions would determine the balance of the light and darkness in this world. Does that sound familiar to you by any chance?"

Hermione thought about his words for a moment as they continued along the path, "Yes and No. There too was a prophecy in my world but I never heard it. It also spoke of a Protector, one who would rise from amongst the ranks and defend the greater good not only in my time, but in another. I assume that this is that other time." She said looking pointedly at Gandalf.

"Well my lady you must be more powerful than you thought, besides power isn't always determined by our abilities." Hermione decided she would ponder this at another time, but for now she had other issues to attend to.

"I apologise for not informing you earlier, my name is Hermione Granger. You have to understand my need to be cautious. Landing in a foreign place, not knowing a soul, not knowing whom to trust."

Gandalf smiled at her, "I wouldn't have expected anything less your caution commends you Lady Hermione."

"I'm just Hermione, not Lady Hermione, I have no titles, I'm not that important."

"On the contrary Lady Hermione, you are of great importance to this land. Also in our world titles are importance, therefore you are to be known as Lady Hermione. Also might I suggest freshening up a little?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment slightly offended. Gandalf glanced at her lip and then down at her clothing, she realised she was still a mess from the battle. Hermione hadn't gone home with Ron and Harry after the battle, she had been searching through the rubble for bodies alive or dead and she was collecting items for her travels to this land thus she had no time to change or clean herself up.

"Oh, of course. Is there an inn nearby or…" she trailed off seeing as there didn't seem to be civilisation anywhere close by.

"No need to worry just yet. If necessary, I will find you a place to bathe and some more suitable clothes, something that will help you blend in a little." Hermione analysed the wizards long robe and thought back to the dwarves medieval like attire the pattern in the mens clothing was beginning to worry her over what the women must wear knowing that in her world the women of time of armour and wizards, wore large dresses.

"What kind of clothes do women wear in Middle Earth?" she asked hesitant to hear the answer.

"Oh, why many different styles. Each race have their own look, their own styles for both leisure and in the more agricultural based areas, work clothing." He cheerfully informed her, "But women wear dresses to be more general about it."

"No." Hermione stated bluntly, head held high daring him to challenge her.

Gandalf was taken aback by her response, "I don't understand Lady Hermione? Why do you not desire to wear a dress?"

"I don't wear dresses unless it is a formal occasion. In my world women can wear pants if they so choose and I have always chosen this option. Besides I have been informed that I was to help a people reclaim what was once lost and prevent darkness from obtaining a powerful weapon, these tasks are not to be completed in a dress. If I'm going to have to fight darkness again I'll be doing it in pants." Hermione raised her eyebrow emphasising that she would not back down on this matter.

"I have heard of this prophecy you speak of, perhaps you shall come with me after all." Gandalf smiled down at Hermione and this time she returned it. A little happier to know that soon she would discover her purpose here allowing her to return home to her friends sooner.


	9. Chapter 9 -Bywater & an Unexpected Guest

Hello Everyone!

This story now has over 100 follower yayy! :D Thank you to all those who have chosen to follow, favourite and review as it is a great motivator for me to keep writing :)

Here is the chapter I promised as an apology for updating a day late.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Bywater & an Unexpected Guest**

The late afternoon sun was waning over the horizon its rays of light glimmered in the growing darkness as the sky's painted array of pink, orange and yellow faded into deep purple and midnight blue. The air had begun to cool when Hermione reached Bywater. Gandalf had gone on ahead to guide the dwarves a few hours ago, leaving Hermione to her thoughts after instructing her to just continue following the path. She had marvelled at the beauty of this place which Gandalf had informed her was called the Shire. Hermione stumbled along as she kept to the tree line along the path as to not scare any of the locals with her battle torn appearance. The lack of food was starting to take its toll, she could feel her mind becoming weary and her legs felt like weights with every step she took.

The locals, she thought at first, were just little children playing around, however she soon learned the closer she came to Hobbiton, that they weren't children but even smaller full grown adults. Their children were so small, like toddlers. The adults were at least a foot smaller than most of the dwarves she saw earlier, except maybe for the one who was knitting he was quite a bit shorter than the other dwarves.

'Welcome to Bywater' the sign said in bright green letters just up ahead. A neighbouring village to her destination of Hobbiton. Gandalf had mentioned this village to Hermione saying that it was situated on the East Road along a natural pool in the stream called The Water, a river running through the centre of the Shire.

Unfortunately for Hermione the tree line ended just a few metres from the village, meaning she would have to clean herself up here rather than at the Green Dragon as she had planned earlier with Gandalf. Hermione must have also walked faster than expected as Gandalf had predicted her to arrive after dark when all the hobbits would be eating dinner at home making the streets clear for her to make a beeline for the inn. She surveyed her surroundings and noticed that a few metres to her left the tree line went straight to the edge of the water. She hurried to edge of the bank and leaned over the water.

Looking back up at her was a battered and bruised face. Her hair had almost entirely fallen out of its plait, it was a badly knotted, frizzy mess, her face was still smeared with ash, soot and dried blood. Her clothing was torn and skewed, her lower lip was stained with blood from the blow she took to the jaw during the battle. But what shocked Hermione the most was the expression her own eyes held. They were so cold that she felt a shiver run down her spin looking into her own pained eyes. There were no longer a warm, gentle, liquid brown, but dark brown cold with emotion. She sat there and waited, watching as the expression in her eyes slowly warmed from their icy demeanour until she could see a little bit of her old self in them again.

Her stomach began to stir with determination, she knew there was no time to be selfish and wallow in her grief, she had a task to complete, there were people who needed her help. So she scooped up the water, which was still slightly warm from the setting sun and splashed her face. She closed her eyes at the cool sensation as it ran down her neck soaking the collar of her shirt. She continued to scrub her extremities until her skin was blood and dirt free.

"Tergeo," she whispered, erasing all the stains and blemishes from her clothes. Hermione re-plaited gradually unknotted her hair magically while she pondered what she could possibly wear in this land, leaving her hair free to fall over her shoulders in soft but slightly frizzy curls. All the women she had seen thus far were wearing dresses, that looked rather layered and inconvenient. She remembered she had her beaded bag with her, which luckily contained most of Harry's, Ron's & her belongings from those many months hunting horcruxes although their clothing could have been left behind, the tent, textbooks and the few extra items that she collected before coming to this world would surely come in handy at some point.

"Accio." Out flew a pair of cream pants that she had patched up during their travels which looked surprisingly appropriate, a long-sleeved off-white blouse and a light brown leather vest that Luna bought her for her 17th birthday, which Hermione thought would suit this time quite well.

"Thank you Luna for your interesting taste in vests," she said while putting on the vest thinking of how the dwarves also wore vests like this one, except the neckline on theirs were lined with fur. So Hermione began to transfigure the top of her vest. Wolf-like fur began to spurt out of the seams until her neck, shoulders and upper chest were surrounded by fur, like she was wearing a small furry animal around her neck. Now more satisfied with her appearance, Hermione put her bag back on and emerged onto the path. No longer needing to hide amongst the trees she continued on her way.

…

**Meanwhile in Hobbiton**

Bilbo Baggins had just calmed himself down with a bath after the trying day he had had. He was still fairly young, but like many hobbits, he was very fond of food and found himself re-tailoring his breeches more often than he liked to admit, he mused while cooking his dinner.

"Completely irresponsible." He huffed but in spite of himself, he looked across into his study seeing all the maps and books that he had read scattered across his desk. Deep in the pit of his stomach he had a stirring feeling that maybe a little adventure might do him some good, like the old wizard had said.

"Adventures! No thank you!" he exclaimed to the empty room disregarding the fleeting disappointment when he said it, as he finished dishing up his fish with a greedy smile on his face. Bilbo grabbed a nice lemon and squeezed it over the succulent fish, his stomach began to rumble as though sensing the proximity of the food. Just as Bilbo was about to take his first bite there was a rather rough knock at the door.

Frowning as he went, Bilbo made his way to it mumbling about it being an unsuitable hour for visiting. Unfortunately for Bilbo, nothing his mother had taught him about manners could have prepared him for who stood beyond the door. His jaw dropped as he gawked at the rather large and intimidating, balding dwarf standing before him. Bilbo swallowed deeply as his eyes were drawn to the many visible weapons.

"Dwalin, at your service." The intimidating dwarf said gruffly. He bowed deeply, Bilbo in a flustered state had no idea why this man was at his door but returned the bow more out of shock than manners.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service." Bilbo said suddenly as he realised he had been staring, he cleared his throat as he remembered his manners. Bilbo backed away as Dwalin invited himself in and made his way through Bag End.

"Um, excuse me!" piped up Bilbo, growing rather annoyed at the dwarf audacity of inviting himself into his home, "But, do we know each other?"

"No. Is it down here then, Laddie?" Dwalin said.

Bilbo followed Dwalin down the corridor confused, "Is what down where, exactly?"

The dwarf looked over his shoulder down at the little hobbit as he removed his cloak,

"Supper of course! He said there'd be food." Then he turned towards the kitchen and threw his cloak at Bilbo, who had absolutely no idea as to what was going on. He fumbled under the mass of fabric, the smell of sweat assaulted his now pinched nose

"He said… Who said?" Bilbo pondered aloud as he hung up the filthy cloak. Bilbo was regretting answering the door and desperately hoped that the dwarf hadn't helped himself as he scurried up the corridor. Bilbo burst into the kitchen only to find Dwalin biting the head clean off his supper. Bilbo plonked himself down in a neighbouring chair and pouted as he watched the dwarf demolish his delicious smelling dinner, he could feel his stomach clench at the smell.

"It's good, this." The dwarf said through his last mouthful of fish, "Got any more?"

"What ah, oh… Yes, Yes." Bilbo stuttered grabbing a plate of cakes that were freshly baked that morning, he pocketed two before handing it over as he realised that he would probably be going without dinner tonight.

* * *

Pretty Please REVIEW guys, you have no idea how much they motivate me to write, even just an 'update soon' would be thoroughly appreciated :D


	10. Chapter 10 Interlude of Chaos & Kindness

Disclaimer: I do NOT claim to own anything from J.K's or Tolkien's Universes.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Utter Chaos & an Interlude of Kindness**

Before he knew it, Bilbo had 12 dwarves, one wizard, and a quickly emptying pantry in his hobbit hole. Dwarves piled in grabbing copious amounts of food each, his jams, fine cheeses and cured meats. Bilbo repeated over and over for them to put the food back but they all pretended not to hear so within minutes everything was gone, his pantry was desolate.

"A tad excessive don't you think… Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked in astonishment as the large one named Bombur walked by with ALL of his cheese.

"Cheese knife! He eats it by the block." Bilbo jumped at the sudden voice behind him belonging Bofur whose name he remembered from the introductions due to his odd hat.

In the dining room, and part of the hallway, the rest of the dwarves were either organising chairs or the feast on the table.

"Excuse me Mr Gandalf, May I tempt you with a cup of camomile?" Dori asked as he poured the old wizard a drink.

"No thank you Dori, Wine for me I think," Gandalf replied good-naturedly before taking a moment to look for Bilbo and count the company.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, uhh… Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, ah and Ori." Checking each dwarf off on his fingers before commenting with Bifur about the absence of one particular dwarf. Bilbo was frantically trying to stop each dwarf doing whatever it was they were up doing, to no avail.

"My dear Bilbo what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf questioned the flustered hobbit, not at all expecting him to react quite like this. As they passed the dining room they could see all the dwarves had dug in, quite literally too, with their hands as they started the feast. Fili, one of the younger dwarves, was on top of the table treading on all the food offering up the ale to the others.

"What's the matter?! I'm surrounded by dwarves. Look at the state of my kitchen, there is mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry, I'm not even going to get started on what they've done to the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo ended an octave higher than he started with.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" the little one called Ori asked Bilbo. His manners calmed Bilbo a little but that soon disappeared when Fili snatched up the plate then threw it sharply at Kili narrowly missing Gandalf, who tossed it into the kitchen. Bilbo's blood pressure went up again. "Don't. That pottery is over a hundred years old!"

The group of dwarves in the dining room started playing with the silverware.

"Don't do that. You'll blunt them!"

"Ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur teased.

"_Blunt the knives and bend the forks_!" Kili started to sing, and his brother joined him, knocking bowls with his elbows. "_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_!"

All twelve dwarves joined in with the song and tossed the plates all around Bilbo's home. He tried to catch some, but someone beat him to it every time.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!"

"_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door_!"

"_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,  
Pound them up with a thumping pole,  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll_!"

"_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!"

Bilbo's jaw dropped in astonishment all the plates and bowls had been washed and stacked perfectly on the clean table with the dwarves and Gandalf crowded around it, laughing at him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Everyone went silent, turning their heads in the direction of the front door.

"He is here." Gandalf's somewhat ominous tone made Bilbo feel a little weary.

Gandalf went to the front door every dwarf trailed after him. Poor Bilbo couldn't see a thing from his position at the back of the group. Gandalf opened the door, although standing there clad in his travel gear Thorin Oakenshield exuded an air of stateliness. The dwarves clamoured to see their leader while Bilbo craned his neck at the back of the group to see who else has come to invade his home tonight.

"Gandalf." He said acknowledging the wizard, "You told me this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

As Thorin removed his traveling cloak and passed it to Kili, Bilbo managed to squeeze through the crowd into the entrance hall.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago." He tried to inspect it, but Gandalf quickly closed it.

"There is a mark I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So ... _this_ is the hobbit." He said in a deep voice as he started to circle Bilbo like a hawk does its prey. "Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"What?" Bilbo asked, extremely confused as to why he was being asked such a question.

"Axe or sword? Which is your weapon?"

Bilbo finally regained some confidence and answered indignantly, "Well I do have some skill in conkers if you must know, I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The dwarves all chuckled and headed into the living room. Gandalf slumped against the wall looking down at Bilbo somewhat relieved that part was over. He was now more worried about convincing Thorin to allow an extra member to join his company one that was not planned upon.

…

By the time Hermione reached Hobbiton the sun had fully set making it rather difficult to navigate through the tiny streets. There was barely a hobbit in sight. Gandalf had told her to head towards the grandest hill in Hobbiton and then look for Bag End, the place where this dinner party was meant to be held. But Hermione had a little problem, it being so dark she was unable to determine where the hills start and end, blended between each hill, their shadows darkening the paths. The little she could see in the darkness was from the light shining through the windows of what she assumed to be hobbit homes within the hills themselves and Hermione didn't want to risk being caught using her wand for light. Not three metres up the path was a hobbit man carting through his gate what looked to be gardening tools.

"Excuse me Sir!" she called out to him, it seemed not the best idea as the man dropped all his tools in fright.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Hermione rushed towards him, "Here let me help." Bending over to help him retrieve his belongings.

"Yes, I'm alright. You gave me quite a fright though." He said good-humouredly to Hermione. He looked her up and down like he was scrutinising her. "Why are you here in Hobbiton then? Haven't seen human women folk around here before."

"Oh, well I'm here on business, actually you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Bag End would you?" Hermione said vaguely, although she had become quite adept at lying over the years she still didn't like to do so.

"Of course, I'll walk you there if you like. I just have to put these away first." Hermione helped the Hobbit pack away his tools before they walked back along the path.

"I'm Hamfast Gamgee, what may I call you?" he said looking up at Hermione with a big smile.

"Lady Hermione, but you may call me Hermione." She still wasn't comfortable with using a title before her name, she felt like she was being arrogant.

"So Hermione, what business do you have with Mr Baggins? It's not often we get the race of men in these parts, so I apologise if I seem nosey." Hamfast blushed as he said this realising he was rambling.

Hermione's lip quirked in amusement at his innocence and indulged his curiosity, "I have a meeting with him and the Wizard Gandalf." Although she didn't fully know the nature of this meeting, only what little she Gandalf had discussed about the prophecies.

"Well, here it is, Bag End," he exclaimed spreading his arm showing it off cheerfully. "Good evening Lady Hermione."

"Good evening to you too Hamfast, thank you for your assistance." Hermione smiled gratefully at him before stepping over the little fence rather than fiddling with the little latch on the gate. She heard a laugh behind her and then his hairy feet retreating along the dirt path.

Hermione sighed heavily as she approached the little round door of Bag End. The moonlight shone down now over the landscape of Hobbiton in bathing it in silver light. She was able to make out a few more distinct natural features now that the moon was rising.

Hermione heard quiet voices through a slightly ajar window. She bent down to peak in, and could vaguely make out the interior but saw no people. She could tell the candles in the entrance hall were starting to burn out from the dulling flicker of light off the walls. Hermione stepped back in front of the door and mustered up her Gryffindor courage from within and firmly banged on the door three times, although she had noticed to small doorbell she didn't want to risk it not being heard. The muffled chatter slipping through the window ceased, she stood slightly bent so she could see under the door frame as the darkness surrounded her until the door opened to soft light and a familiar face.

* * *

Now I know some of you may be a little concerned that this chapter is very similar to the movie but the rest of the story wont be like this. It was just necessary to do so in the lead up of Hermione meeting the dwarves. This story will still follow the storyline of the Hobbit but there will be some twists obviously due to Hermione's presence.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gandalf's Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do NOT claim to own anything from J.K's or Tolkien's Universes

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Gandalf's Ultimatum**

Bilbo stood behind Gandalf away from the table and watched as the tall dwarf ate the soup that had been saved for him. The dwarves started a discussion about a meeting with others of their kind but Bilbo was busy being distracted by Gandalf's odd behaviour to pay too much attention. Gandalf kept throwing slightly worried glances in the direction of the front door his eyes looked slightly distressed. Bilbo also noticed that Gandalf had saved a small plate of food, besides Thorin's soup it was the only food left on the table. Bilbo was very aware of Bombur's greedy glances at it every now and then.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Once again everyone fell silent, but this time they all looked somewhat confused. Bilbo thought that maybe they weren't expecting any more dwarves, but who else could be here at such a late hour. If these dwarves hadn't shown up he would most likely be tucked up in bed with a good book ready for sleep.

Everyone turned towards Gandalf who had orchestrated this meeting. The wizard looked rather sheepish and without a word of explanation he ducked out of the room. The dwarves and Bilbo stared after him for a moment before looking back at Thorin for some sort of explanation, however he just continued to eat his soup although his brow had begun to furrow. The entire room sat, waiting for Gandalf.

Upon his return, Gandalf seemed to notice the changed atmosphere in the room and the beginning of a glare he was receiving from Thorin Oakenshield. The wizard cleared his throat before starting what could be a rather strenuous conversation.

"I would like you all to meet someone who will be very important to our quest."

"We do not wish to meet them. They are NOT welcome to our discussions." Thorin stated turning back to his supper. The company didn't say anything but exchanged wary looks over the growing tension between their prince and the wizard. A flash of anger crossed the wizard's eyes but then a resolute look entered his blue spheres.

"But it's not up to you, because she WILL be joining our discussions this evening or you will be embarking on this quest without a wizard!" Gandalf finished with a triumphant smile on his lips.

Chaos broke out. Dwarves were standing from their chairs shouting at each other. There was uproar over losing the wizard if they didn't meet her. Fists pounded on Bilbo's dining table as they demanded answers about this unannounced guest who was apparently a woman.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted, the air around him grew dark and heavy, as if his very presence was expanding, filling the shadows. His voice so overpowering that each fell silent and took their seats trying to escape the effect.

"Bring her in then," Thorin said gruffly through clenched teeth, knowing that he would need the wizard on this quest.

"You may come in now my lady," Gandalf said calmly in his usual demeanour. He stepped back and bowed slightly as a young woman entered the room.

…

Hermione plastered her face with a controlled stoic expression that even a Malfoy would appreciate after hearing their words against her presence. She walked through the doorway into the dining room. Hermione stared expectantly at Gandalf but he only smiled encouragingly in an empty gesture. She managed to push through the discomfort of being the centre of attention in these unfamiliar surroundings and stood as straight as she could, but it was difficult, she had to tilt her head a little as to not put it through the roof. The gaze of the fourteen pairs of eyes were studying her intently.

"May I introduce," Gandalf raised his hand and gestured to each dwarf as he went around the table. "Dwalin, Bifur, Oin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Balin, Bofur & the Leader of this company Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin Oakenshield stood turning as he stared at the woman for a moment. His sudden movement gave Bilbo quite a fright and prompted Gandalf to lean closer to Hermione, ready to step in if necessary.

Thorin's mind had gone completely blank, unsure of how to handle this situation. He studied her intently. Her features were delicate and overall she was petite for a human, her skin was tinted by the sun, similar to that of a lowborn woman, not a trait that a 'Lady' normally had. But there was something different to her skin, it seemed as though it glinted a golden hue in the firelight, making her seem almost ethereal unlike others who had earn their colour from the sun.

Her clothes were skin fitting to say the least but modest enough, if he was honest they looked like a feminine version of the clothes that he and his kin were wearing. The fact that she was wearing patched up leggings confused him. But what held his attention were the faint bruises which had just started to yellow on her exposed skin although, the bruises on her knuckles were starting to turn purple. Not only was there a raw cut on her lower lip, but he could see the small cuts on her hands. Only a few seconds had passed before Thorin could feel the company's expectant stares on the back of his neck.

"Who are you? And what is your purpose here?" Thorin asked in an authoritative tone as he straightened his back to his full height, looking upon the woman.

Bristling at the tone of the so called 'leader', Hermione leant down to stare directly into _Thorin Oakenshield's_ steely eyes. He blinked and jerked back minutely at the invasion of his personal space before recovering his stoic expression. However, it was enough to satisfy Hermione's ego.

Remembering what Gandalf said about the importance of titles she straightened back up addressing the room with a steady voice, "I am Lady Hermione Granger, and the question of my purpose here would be better answered by Gandalf."

All eyes turned to the wizard some with accusation, others with curiosity and then there were Hermione's eyes filled with mirth at the look of discomfort on Gandalf's face. Bilbo looked back at the woman in his dining room biting back a smile, as Gandalf shifted uncomfortably under the room's gaze.

There was something about her that seemed special almost mystical even. She reminded Bilbo of how it felt in Gandalf's presence. It always seemed to him, that the wizards' emotions were reflected by his magic. Whilst Gandalf had a large dominating presence Hermione seemed like a very small bright flame, changing depending on her mood. While she waited in the hall, although he couldn't see her passed Gandalf, it was if he could sense her changing moods as the dwarves argued over her joining their discussions. He could feel a flicker of nervousness at first which became erratic as the arguments in the dining room escalated, simmering to a cold but lethal feeling which Bilbo assumed reflected her anger for their dismissal before meeting her. As she entered the room it felt like a fire was being quenched, as if she was trying to forcefully reign in her emotions before facing the rather unwelcoming crowd.

"Lady Hermione will be one of our greatest assets. She will make the chance of success greater than we'd ever hoped." Gandalf stated bluntly, unsure of how to put this without mentioning prophecies or time travel. He believed that it was her right to share such information when she was ready.

"How in the name of Durin could she be our greatest asset, look at her slight stature, she wouldn't have enough strength in her to wield a weapon." Said Dwalin, his statement was followed by murmurs of agreement as they considered her stature, small for one of the race of men.

"Be careful what you say Master Dwalin, I believe Lady Hermione here can take care of herself," muttered Gandalf, Thorin looked to Hermione once again taking in her slightly battered appearance, catching her smirking at the wizard as he continued, " Hermione can bring many abilities to the company, ones even unknown to myself."

Everyone turned expectantly towards Hermione as if expecting her to prove herself right there in this tiny dining room.

"Thorin I would have your trust in this. And, like I mentioned earlier, if she cannot join the company, then you'll find your company one less wizard and burglar. Your quest will fail." Gandalf stated glancing down at Bilbo who was nodding in support, unaware that the burglar in question was himself. Gandalf knew that Thorin would have no other choice but to say yes because without a burglar he stood no chance of succeeding.

"Fine." Thorin sighed with a curt nod, pinching the bridge of his nose "Balin, write her up a contract." He seemed to slump in defeat as he reclaimed his seat whilst Balin wondered off to find some parchment.

Gandalf and Hermione shared triumphant smiles before the hobbit stepped in front of Gandalf into Hermione's line of vision.

"Wait, you're going on a quest?"

* * *

Hello everyone, well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts, especially seeing as most review recently have been in reference to this scene. Also reviews/favourites/follows do inspire me to write more. When this story reached 100 followers I wrote two chapters in one hit, each of them were 4x longer than my normal chapters because I was so happy, so keep the support coming :D


End file.
